Nokturnal (Titipan Bulan untuk Kegelapan)
by Cherry Philein
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau beraktifitas lewat dari tengah malam? Apakah akan ada perampok yang menghampirimu, wanita jalang, lelaki hidung belang, preman, atau setan dan roh-roh yang gentayangan./Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kemudian ia membelai dengan pelan rambut lelaki revan itu perlahan-lahan. / "Cih, aku juga sampah, Sasuke."/ FF for Sakura n Kiyuchire b'day.


Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau beraktifitas lewat dari tengah malam? Apakah akan ada perampok yang menghampirimu, wanita jalang, para lelaki hidung belang, para preman pasaran, atau setan dan roh-roh yang gentayangan.

Kehidupan malam yang diterangi bulan dan bintang yang memesona harus rusak dengan hal-hal negatif dari pemikiran orang-orang egois seperti mereka, apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau pembunuh dan pencuri banyak yang berkeliaran di siang hari juga, begitu juga dengan lelaki hidung belang dan para wanita jalang penggoda yang mata duitan itu.

Tapi setidaknya hantu atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan roh-roh tidak ada di siang hari bukan? Apa itu benar. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Karena menurutku, malam itu jauh lebih indah dan memesona.

* * *

**Nokturnal**

_**By:**_** zhaErza**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Genre**_**: Crime**_**/Hurt/Comfort/**__**Suspence**_

_**Rate**_**: M **_**for Gore**_

_**Warning**_**: ****AU, ****EYD?, OOC, Typo, RnR, dan lain-lain.**

_**Special fic for **_**Haruno Sakura**_** and **_**Kiyuchire**_**-chan**__** b'day**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca ^.^**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Hari ini hujan turun dan aku terlalu malas untuk pergi ke kampus tempatku menuntut ilmu.

Terlalu mengantuk.

Mungkin orang-orang seusiaku selalu menghabiskan masa-masa bahagia mereka dengan normal, seperti mengobrol, jalan-jalan atau bermesraan dengan kekasihnya masing-masing.

Tapi bagiku—seorang Haruno Sakura, itu terlalu menjijikkan.

Lihatlah orang-orang itu, mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan yang lainnya selain dunia mereka sendiri, hanya memikirkan diri dan kepuasan pribadi, orang-orang bermuka dua dan selalu menganggap diri merekalah yang paling benar di dunia ini. Egios bukan.

Yang kuat menghancurkan yang lemah. Sang pemenang meludah kepada sang pecundang. Yang salah dibela dan yang benar ditindas habis-habisan. Dunia ini memuakkan.

Bukankah orang-orang seperti mereka lebih pantas mati? Itu hanya pendapatku.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, beberapa jam lagi aku harus berangkat ke kampus. Aku masih mengantuk dan hujan juga masih turun.

Menggerakkan kakiku dengan malas, kemudian aku menuju ke dapur untuk mencari makanan.

Hanya menemukan _cup ramen_ di dalam lemari dapur, aku memutuskan untuk menyeduhnya dengan air panas, menunggu beberapa menit dan matanglah makanan instan itu.

Jam 5 sore, aku bersiap-siap kemudian berangkat ke kampus yang tidak jauh dari apartemenku. Ke kampus dengan berjalan kaki melewati jalan sepi yang kujadikan jalan pintas untuk sampai ke kampusku.

Sesampai di kampus, aku langsung masuk ke kelasku yang masih kosong. Oh, sudah ada seseorang di sana. Dia selalu datang lebih awal dariku setiap hari. Uchiha Sasuke sang dosen yang merupakan paling di incar seantero kampus. Dasar bodoh, dosen yang menunggu mahasiswanya.

Masih satu jam lagi sebelum mata kuliah pertama dimulai. Aku hanya menguap bosan.

.

Kuliah sudah usai, aku bergegas keluar dari kampus ini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Begitu keluar kampus, aku langsung menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya lega. Inilah yang paling kusuka. Kuangkat wajahku menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang kerlap-kerlip dan bulan yang nyaris purnama, indah.

.

Sepi.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah taman bunga, lalu memetik beberapa bunga mawar dan lili yang tumbuh di sana. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku menggerakkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat.

Menggenggam beberapa bunga ditanganku, kemudian aku masuk ke dalam tempat pemakaman umum di sudut kota ini.

Terus berjalan sampai aku menemukan sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama kedua orang tuaku yang telah mati.

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku datang, ini hadiah kecil untuk kalian berdua." Ucapku dengan mata menatap nisan itu dingin.

Setelah aku meletakkan bunga itu di makam mereka, aku menggerakkan kakiku menuju jalan raya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyaku kepada pria yang mengikutiku dari tadi.

Dia hanya diam.

"Kau mau ke mana? Ini sudah malam, ayo pulang." Ucapnya kemudian tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan taraaa... seperti tebakkanku, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu." Ucapku kemudian.

Aku melihat Sasuke mengeraskan wajahnya, dia sedang marah sepertinya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Membalikkan tubuhku, aku kemudian melanjutkan perjalananku yang tertunda.

Aku terhenti kembali—tidak, kali ini aku dihentikan paksa oleh lelaki Uchiha itu. Dia menahan pergelangan tanganku kemudian menarikku dengan kuat, sehingga aku berbalik arah menjadi kembali menghadapnya dan kali ini jarak kami lebih dekat. Dia juga menahanku dengan memegangi pinggangku dengan tangannya yang kuat. Ck, sialan.

"Lepas." Ucapku datar dengan menatap mata _onyx_nya.

"Jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh, Sakura." Ucapnya dengan tetap menahanku lebih kuat karena aku berontak.

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku, Uchiha." Ucapku sedikit berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Kau juga Uchiha, Sakura."

Ucapannya kali ini benar-benar membuatku semakin membencinya, sialan, brengsek. Berani-beraninya dia.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, aku tidak sudi dengan marga sialanmu itu."

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura semakin berontak dari Sasuke, tapi lelaki itu tidak sedikitpun ada niat untuk melepaskan Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimanapun kau itu masih istriku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dengar ya, aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak sudi. Kalian semua para Uchiha brengsek, apakah sudah puas mengambil semuanya dariku? Ayah dan Ibuku, seluruh kekayaan keluargaku. Keluargamu bahkan merencanakan pernikahan ini hanya untuk mencari celah dari kelemahan perusahaan kami dan kemudian mengambil alih semuanya. Bukankan seharusnya kau senang, Uchiha?" ucap Sakura panjang lebar dengan pekikan kuat mengarah ke wajah Sasuke. Sakura kemudian tertawa ketika melihat Sasuke belum juga menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Uchiha, kalianlah yang menjadikanku begini. Inilah aku sekarang, kehidupanku sangat indah. Aku rela melakukannya setiap malam dan itu sangat menyenangkan ketika aku merobek-robek tubuh orang-orang seperti kalian dan giliranmu akan segera tiba. Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan prihatin. Ya, Sakura menjadi begini karena keluarganya. Keluarganya yang sangat brengsek. Merebut semua kebahagian wanita itu dan membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Ketika Sakura tahu bahwa dalang dari segala hal yang terjadi adalah Uchiha dan merupakan mertuanya sendiri, gadis itu perlahan-lahar berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, yang membunuh kedua orang tua Sasuke dengan cara yang tidak pernah di sangka oleh lelaki itu.

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana saat dia menemukan istrinya yang berada di dalam kamar kedua orang tuanya pada waktu dini hari dan terduduk sambil menikamkan pisau di seluruh tubuh ayah dan ibunya.

Sakura malah menampakkan senyum yang mengerikan saat Sasuke menghentikannya, dan saat itu Sasuke sadar ada yang salah dengan wanitanya.

Keluarga Sasuke yang kaya raya, menyembunyikan kasus ini dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke seorang psikiater dan psikoterapi.

Satu tahun berlalu, Sakura minta cerai tapi Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah. Hingga suatu hari Sakura melarikan diri dari rumah mereka dan Sasuke tidak menemukannya dimanapun.

Dua tahun mencari, Sasuke mendapat informasi kalau Sakura ada di sebuah pinggiran kota kecil bernama Amegakure, tempat kelahirannya. Lelaki itu langsung menyusul istrinya ke kota di mana wanita itu berada.

Suatu fakta yang sangat menyakitkan saat Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura merupakan pembunuh bayaran. Entah dari mana Sakura mendapatkan pekerjaan dan keahlian mengerikan itu, yang pasti saat membunuh ,Sakura sama sekali tidak akan meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Mengikuti ke mana Sakura pergi, itulah pekerjaan Sasuke dan menggagalkan aksi pembunuhan Sakura.

"Lepaskan, UCHIHA." Teriak Sakura nyalang. Untung saja situasi sedang sepi karena sudah jam 11 malam lewat.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi Sakura dan malah mengangkat tubuhnya di bahu lelaki itu. dia membawanya ke dalam mobil lalu menjalankannya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam rumahnya yang ditinggalinya seorang diri, rumah yang bentuknya persis sama seperti rumah mereka dulu saat masih tinggal bersama.

.

Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura yang telah dibuatnya pingsan, bukan hal yang sulit karena mau sehebat apapun saat Sakura membunuh orang-orang itu, Sasuke masih laki-laki yang jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Meletakkannya di ranjangnya, Sesuke kemudian memandangi Sakura dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Bagaimana mungkin gadis polos yang selalu tersenyum saat pertunangan mereka—bisa bertamafose menjadi pembunuh mengerikan seperti ini, Sasuke bahkan tahu banyak pemberitaan tentang politisi yang ditemukan mati dengan hampir seluruh tubuh penuh luka robek dan kedua matanya dalam keadaan tertancap pisau.

Bahkan saat sebulan yang lalu, Sasuke memergoki Sakura baru pulang ke apartemennya jam tiga pagi dan wanita itu dengan santai bilang habis membunuh jaksa bajingan.

Sasuke bahkan pernah diam-diam menyuruh seseorang kepercayaannya untuk merekam aksi pembunuhan Sakura dan itu sangat membuat Sasuke sampai terbengong ketika melihat Sakura yang dengan mudahnya menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dengan menyiksanya terlebih dahulu.

.

Sakura berjalan ke arah rumah seorang dokter yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya, dengan pelan ia masuk ke dalam kamar lelaki yang berumur 50 tahun itu setelah memastikan rumah itu aman dari CCTV atau keamanan dan semacamnya.

Melangkah dan mendekati lelaki yang sedang tertidur itu, kemudian Sakura menusukkan pisau itu ke perut lelaki yang tengar terbaring di ranjangnya.

Jlebbbb...

Crasss...

Darah keluar dari perut gendut lelaki itu, dan langsung membuatnya terbelalak.

Berteriak kesakitan.

"Argggg..."

Sakura tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar teriakan itu.

Lelaki itu bangun dan dengan gemetaran memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah, terengah-engah karena banyaknya darah yang keluar akibat tusukan yang dalam di perutnya.

"Mau apa KAU? PERGIII..." teriak lelaki itu ketakutan.

Sakura kemudian tertawa mengerikan dan kemudian menembakkan peluru ke dada kanan lelaki itu.

Takk...

Peluru dari pistol kedap suara itu menembus dadanya dan teriakan semakin menjadi.

Banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, kemudian Sakura mendekatinya dan kembali menembak ke tangan kanan, tangan kiri dan kedua kaki lelaki tua itu.

Lelaki itu sudah lemas tidak bedaya dan hanya pasrah menerima kenyataan.

Sakura bergerak maju lalu menyimpan pistolnya, kemudian mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang sangat tajam berwarna perak.

Lelaki itu terbelalak saat Sakura kembali menundukkan badannya dan menghadap tepat ke lelaki tua yang terbaring lemah itu.

Jlebbb...

Tusukan itu kembali diterimanya dan Sakura menggerakkan dengan kuat pisau itu ke segala arah di perut lelaki itu.

Crasshhh...

Darah menyembur ke berbagai tempat, Sakura membuka robekannnya dan terlihatlah usus pria itu, lalu perlahan Sakura menarik ususnya dan kemudian mengambil pisau tadi untuk memotong usus itu.

Srekkk...

Robekan usus itu terdengar juga dengan teriakan parau lelaki tua itu.

"Arggghhh... uhuk... uhuk... Arghhh... hen...ti... uhuk..."

Sakura kemudian pindah ke wajahnya dan menekankan pisau itu ke pipi lelaki yang tengah kesakitan luar biasa.

Menyayat pipi lelaki itu dan kemudian menguliti kulit pipinya, lalu merobeknya dengan cara menarik kulit pipi yang sudah dikuliti setengahnya dengan kuat dan cepat menggunakan tangan Sakura yang memakai sarung tangan khusus.

Sraakkk...

Kembali suara robekan dari kulit pipi itu terdengar dan terlihatlah otot dan daging merah yang berdarah di bagian pipi lelaki tua itu.

Sakura meraih bibir lelaki itu kemudian memasukkan pisau kedalam mulutnya dan menggerakkan dengan kuat dan cepat pisau itu di sudut bibir lelaki itu sehingga robeklah mulut lelaki itu. Dan terakhir untuk menghilangkan nyawa lelaki tua itu, Sakura mengambil pistolnya kembali dan kemudian menembakkan pelurunya tepat di dahi lelaki itu.

Takkk...

Bunyi dari retakan tulang kepalanya terdengar dan dengan darah yang langsung membanjiri wajah lelaki itu maka tamatlah riwayatnya sekarang.

.

Sasuke masih ingat jelas bagaimana isi rekaman dari aksi pembunuhan Sakura, yang benar-benar cukup diluar dugaan. Ya, siapa yang akan menduga wanita bertubuh mungil seperti Sakura adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Menghembuskan nafas, ia kemudian membelai sayang kepada Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang.

.

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya, ia kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar bangun dan duduk di ranjang itu. Penglihatannya tidak jelas karena dirinya yang baru saja terbangun.

Kakinya yang tadinya bergerak untuk berdiri dari ranjang terhenti tiba-tiba ketika ia menyadari sesuatu hal yang membuatnya kembali memaki Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sakura terborgol di kepala ranjang tidur Sasuke.

Menggerakkan kasar tangannya untuk melepaskan diri, dan malah membuat tangan mulus itu menjadi kemerahan dan lecet. Sakura menggerakkannya dan kembali mengumpat benci.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, setidaknya jika ia masih memiliki tas atau jepit rambut kecilnya maka mungkin ia bisa melepaskan diri, tapi sekarang ia bahkan hanya mengenakan—coret, Sakura bahkan tidak mengenakan apapun di tubuhnya kecuali sebuah selimut tebal yang menutupinya.

Pantas saja tubuhnya serasa lelah dan remuk juga merasakan sakit di daerah pribadinya. Sasuke bajingan, umpat Sakura kembali semakin marah dan kesal. Semua bagaikan campur aduk dalam hati dan pikirannya.

.

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya setelah mandi dan berpakaian, mendekat ke ranjang dan melihat bahwa Sakura masih tertidur pulas.

Menggerakkan tangannya, Sasuke cukup terkejut kemudian kembali dapat mengendalikan dirinya ketika tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak 'Singkirkan tanganmu' sambil menatapnya tajam. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat Sakura yang masih berontak, melihat tangannya yang memerah dan bahkan sudah mengeluarkan darah, akhirnya pria Uchiha itu melepaskan borgol yang bersarang di tangan istri tercintanya itu—menurut Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura terlepas, dengan cepat ia langsung meninju wajah Sasuke dan menarik kerah lelaki _revan_ itu.

"Beraninya kau, UCHIHA..."

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang menarik kerahnya, kemudian mengenggamnya lembut. Mencium perlahan bekas-bekas memar dan lecet kemerahan yang ada di tangan kanan Sakura.

Sakura berontak sekuat tenaga, tapi Sasuke terlalu kuat untuknya. Terengah karena tak kunjung lepas dari genggaman Sasuke, Sakura kemudian hanya diam sambil menatap Sasuke benci.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang marah dan berontak kepadanya. Ia sangat merindukan istrinya ini.

Ciuman di pergelangan tangan Sakura kemudian berpindah ke jemari wanita gulali itu, mencium dengan perlahan dan lembut di setiap buku-buku jari wanitanya. Kecupan demi kecupan ia tuangkan kepada jemari dan punggung tangan Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan kecupan itu dari tangan Sakura, lalu menatap wanita yang menatapnya tajam dengan lembut.

"Hentikan semuanya, kumohon." Sasuke berucap sambil menatap Sakura tak berkedip.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kemudian tertawa meremehkan. Pria Uchiha itu bahkan memohon kepadanya, seringai keji Sakura semakin terkembang saja.

"Kau bisa dipenjara dan dihukum mati akibat perbuatanmu, Sakura."

"Lebih baik mati, aku sudah muak berada di dunia jahanam dan busuk ini. Mungkin aku akan melompat dari gedung atau memotong leherku, kedengarannya itu keren."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura yang entah itu ancaman atau apa. Ia benci jika melihat Sakura berusaha menyakiti dirinya. Ia sudah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, tidak lagi. Hanya Sakura yang ia punya.

Istrinya tercinta, yang sudah membencinya.

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian berbisik ke telinga wanita itu.

"Tidak, tidak. aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Jangan, karena hanya kau alasanku hidup, Sakura."

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura kemudian mencium pucuk kepala wanita gulali itu. Sakura hanya diam tidak merespon Sasuke yang terus berbisik agar Sakura kembali kekeadaan normalnya, tidak melakukan hal kriminal dan berbahaya dalam keselamatan jiwanya.

"Heh, kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kauikut mati bersamaku, Sasuke? Kita akan bersama-sama terbebas dari kekejian ini." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Tidak, aku ingin hidup bersamamu, Sakura. Hanya itu, jadi jangan merencanakan hal bodoh. Kita akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan kita. Aku janji."

Sasuke berucap kemudian mencium dahi Sakura, kemudian ia memeluk kembali wanita itu.

"Kita akan hidup bahagia, bersama. Bersama anak-anak kita kelak. Itu adalah impian kita bukan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menatap matanya kosong, wanita itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan cahayanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mempercayaiku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku pulang."

"Tidak, kau akan melarikan diri dariku, Sakura. Tidak lagi."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan itu, lagi pula aku tidak punya arah yang ingin kutuju. Ini nomor ponselku, akan kuhubungi kau, jika kau masih tidak percaya." Sakura berucap dingin dan datar kepada Sasuke yang menatap matanya dengan tajam tetapi sangat jelas tersirat tatapan menyakitkan di mata Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang berada di rumahnya mendapat pesan singkat yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggunya. Ya, dari Sakura. Istrinya.

_From: Sakura_

_To: Sasuke_

_Sasuke, datanglah ke apartemenku sekarang._

_Aku menunggumu, ada yang ingin kulakukan padamu._

_Kalau kau tidak datang, mungkin kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu._

_Dari, Sakura._

Sasuke meremas dada kirinya di tengah membaca pesan itu. Akhirnya Sakura menghubunginya, dan apa yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya. Semoga saja itu hal baik.

Jam sebelas malam. Sasuke tiba di apatement Sakura setelah satu jam lebih pesan itu di bacanya.

Memencet bel, Sakura membuka pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan ke dalam ruangan, ketika sampai di ruang tamu, Sakura pun berbicara.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kamarku saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar, kemudian mengiyakan permintaan istrinya itu.

Mereka berduapun berjalan ke arah kamar Sakura, membuka pintu kemudian mereka masuk ke dalamnya.

Lampu kamar terlihat belum dinyalakan, dan tangan Sakura pun menekan saklar untuk menghidupkan penerangan.

Mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang masih berdiri di depannya yang sedang duduk.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah kubilang ada yang ingin kulakukan kepadamu?" tanya Sakura dengan suaranya yang berubah lembut.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan datar, jujur saja hatinya sakit dan sesak untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini ia membelai wajah Sasuke dan bergeliat manja di dada lelaki yang masih suaminya itu.

Sasuke menatap nanar Sakura. Hatinya dengan pelan mengumamkan nama istrinya itu. '_Sakura, kenapa?_'

Tangan Sakura membelai-belai wajah dan garis rahang Sasuke dengan pelan dan kemudian ia mencium Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat Sakura melepaskan ciumannya yang sama sekali tidak dibalas oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura bergerak menuju meja rias dan mengambil sesuatu.

Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah meja riasnya dan mengambil sesuatu benda yang mungil dan paling disukai gadis dan wanita manapun di dunia ini.

Setelah menggenggamnya, Sakura bergerak ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil sebuah lipstik berwarna merah yang ada di meja riasnya dan ia kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk di ranjang.

Berhadapan kembali dengan Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata.

"Apa aku kurang cantik, Sasuke?" tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, lelaki itu hanya menatapnya saja.

Sakura membuka tutup lipstik itu, kemudian mengarahkannya kepada Sasuke.

Tekkk.

Bunyi itu terdengar disaat Sakura menekan tombol untuk menaikkan lipstik itu ke atasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan terbatuk, dia sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pemikiran istri tercintanya itu.

Masih tersenyum perlahan tubuh Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke arah Sakura, Sasuke merosot perlahan ke lantai. Dan terduduk di lantai dengan darah yang sudah membanjiri dada kirinya, juga mulutnya.

Pistol berbentuk lipstik itu ditembakkan Sakura ke dada Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke seketika memuntahkan darah.

"Uhukk... Sa-sakurah..." Sasuke terbatuk dan terengah saat darah terus keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Benci aku jika kauingin, kau tahu kalau kau itu sama seperti mereka. Dan pantas mati." Ucap Sakura datar.

"Hn, mungkin." Ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau membenciku?" Tebak Sasuke.

"Ini permintaan dari klienku dan banyak yang menginginkan kau mati. Juga aku." Ucap Sakura yang menatap mata Sasuke yang sayu.

"Benarkah? Kau membenciku?" Sasuke tersenyum dan hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Mungkin, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku ingin menghabisimu."

"Karena, tidak kuceraikan? Sakurahh..." Sasuke berucap pelan sambil mencengkram dada kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ada apa ini? Kau yang jenius langsung menjadi bodoh karena sekarat?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang memandanginya sedari tadi.

"Mungkin." Ucap Sasuke sambil terbatuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hah, aku melakukan ini karena kau dan keluargamu, kau yang tahu keluargamu bersalah dan membunuh ayah dan ibuku serta merampas semua milik keluargaku, hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun, sehingga aku harus membereskan sampah-sampah itu sendirian. Lalu yang membuatku bertambah membencimu dan memasukkanmu ke dalam daftar orang-orang brengsek itu, karena kau tetap menjalankan perusahaanmu yang busuk itu bersama sekutu-sekutu bajingan ayah dan ibumu bersamamu, tanpa harus berbuat adil kepadaku. Kau sama seperti mereka, orang egois yang hanya memikirkan uang uang dan uang, hanya memikirkan diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan mana yang benar. Kalian pantas mati." Sasuke hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Begitukah?" ucap Sasuke selanjutnya, nafasnya putus-putus dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, belum lagi kesadaran yang semakin menipis karena darah yang sudah banyak keluar.

"Ya, kau bersalah, Sasuke."

Menundukkan wajah, Sasuke kemudian berbicara lagi.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku tidur di pangkuanmu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Baiklah, aku mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu sebelum kau mati."

Sasuke bergerak perlahan dan dengan susah payah akhirnya ia tidur di pangkuan Sakura, kepalanya membelakangi perut Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, air mata menetes di pipi tirus lelaki itu. Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

"Sakura... berjanjilah untuk te-terus hidup... jagalah d-dia." Sasuke berucap lirih dan pelan.

"Ha?" Sakura bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

"Aku... me-mencintaimu... selamanya, Sakurah." Ucap Sasuke selanjutnya dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kemudian ia membelai dengan pelan rambut lelaki _revan_ itu perlahan-lahan. Dapat dirasakannya detak jantung Sasuke semakin melemah, sampai akhirnya ia tahu kalau Sasuke sudah diam dan tidak bernafas lagi. Belaian tangan Sakura di kepala Sasuke pun terhenti.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya dengan membelakanginya, lalu ia menggerakkan Sasuke untuk menghadapnya, Sakura dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Matanya tidak terpejam dan terbuka sayu, dapat dilihatnya air mata yang bercampur dengan darah menghiasi pipinya. Menggerakkan tangannya, Sakura menghapus air mata Sasuke kemudian mencium dahi lelaki itu.

"Cih, aku juga... sampah, Sasuke." Ucapnya pelan, Sakura kemudian mengambil pistol yang ada di dalam Sakunya, pistol kecil itu kemudian ia gerakkan ke arah dada kirinya kemudian menembakknya di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang terik terlihat malu-malu memasuki ruangan kamar itu melalui tirai jendela.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang duduk sambil menggenggam sebuah kertas juga beberapa buku yang berserakan di meja tempat ia duduk, di sampingnya ada seorang lelaki bermasker yang setia menemaninya semenjak beberapa hari tinggal di rumah ini.

Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu ketika membaca surat peninggalan dari Sasuke yang sengaja ditulisnya sebelum berangkat ke apartemen Sakura dan mati di tangan Sakura.

Setelah sadar dari koma akibat peluru yang menembus di dada kirinya yang merupakan ulahnya sendiri karena ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, beberapa minggu kemudian, Kakashi salah satu bawahan setia Sasuke yang juga penyelamat Sakura saat itu, memberi tahukan hal ini ketika keadaannya sudah benar-benar pulih.

Sakura juga semakin menangis mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah hamil tiga bulan lebih, dan semua hal yang terjadi membuat penyesalannya benar-benar tak dapat di tuliskan dengan kata-kata.

Bukan hanya surat, buku-buku harian Sasuke pun, diberikan Kakashi kepadanya untuk mengetahui apa isi hati Sasuke sebenarnya selama ini. Dan Sakura benar-benara ingin mati, juga ingin memutar balikan waktu karenanya.

_Untuk Uchiha Sakura istriku tercinta._

_Dari Uchiha Sasuke, suamimu yang selalu setia._

_Hallo, sayang. Apa kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik sekarang. _

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, kemungkinan kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi,_

_Padahal aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu. Sangat._

_Saat kau melarikan diri, aku hampir gila karena mencarimu dan untungnya kau dapat kutemukan, sayang._

_Kumohon, jangan bersedih, maafkan suamimu yang bodoh ini. _

_Demi Tuhan, sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat tulus dari hatiku._

_Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghianatimu sedikitpun, aku sama sekali tidak menahu tentang rencana kedua orang tuaku itu, maukah kau mempercayaiku, sayang._

_Kau adalah istriku, kita sudah satu tahun lebih bersama, sebelum akhirnya kejadian itu menimpa kita dan kau melakukan hal itu lalu meniggalkanku._

_Bahkan aku tidak pernah membencimu sedikitpun, sayang._

_Kau salah sangka terhadapku, dan aku sangat paham atas yang kaupikirkan._

_Karena kau istriku, sayang. Aku bisa membaca isi hatimu dari wajah polosmu yang menggemaskan itu._

_Kau salah sangka terhadapku, aku mengetahui segala hal buruk yang direncanai kedua orang tuaku beberapa hari setelah kau tahu dan aku berniat melaporkan mereka setelah semua bukti yang nyata terkumpulkan, tapi kau terlebih dahulu bertinadak dan melakukannya._

_Saat itu kau meminta cerai, dan akhirnya melarikan diri. Aku menutup sebagian perusahaanku dan menyumbangkannya ke berbagai hak kemanusiaan lalu perusahaanmu tetap ada dengan nanyanya juga, dan aku membangun perusahaan baru dengan nama yang sama._

_Nama itu sama karena itu adalah pemberian leluhurku, sayang. Mereka yang merintisnya dan aku harus menghormatinya._

_Semua yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan perihal itu aku habiskan mereka ke jeruji besi dan aku melakukannya karena dirimu, Sakura._

_Malam itu, saat kau menghubungiku. Aku sudah tahu apa yang kaurecanakan._

_Aku menerima semuanya jika itu adalah keinginanmu, dan aku terlalu tahu diri jika kau sangat membenciku, tapi aku selalu mencintaimu._

_Ya, aku mencintaimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, bahkan jika nyawaku._

_Sekarang, jangan salahkan dirimu, ini adalah salahku, sayang. Aku mencintai dirimu tapi juga mencintai keluargaku, jika aku lebih cepat bertindak, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya, sayang._

_Jangan menangis, dan tetaplah hidup. Jagalah amanah yang kuberikan padamu._

_Jagalah darah dagingku, yang akan selalu ada untukmu._

_Jagalah dia dan lindungilah dia, beri dia cinta dan kasih sayang. Katakan padanya ketika ia lahir kelak kalau aku sangat mencintainya dan kalian akan selalu bahagia karena aku mengawasi kalian dari surga sana. Berjanjilah Sakura. Demi anak kita kelak._

_Aku mencintaimu, juga anak kita._

_Saat ia lahir berilah nama ia, _

_Uchiha Hikari._

_Yang selalu mencintai kalian,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

A/N:  
Fuhhhhh... ff untuk b'day Si nyonya gulali. Padahal lagi banyak tugas, tapi karena aku cinta sama Saku-chan. Aku beri hadiah dehhhh... :)

Semoga SasuSaku canon... Aminnn... :D


End file.
